


Snowy day

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, FE-holiday-exchange, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snoball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Reyson and Tibarn go out to enjoy a beautiful snowy day.There's nothing better than spending some time with your loved one like this.(Written for xstitchrobo. Happy holidays!)





	Snowy day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

If it wasn’t for the chill, it would’ve been perfect: Tibarn had asked him if he wanted to go for a walk, and Reyson had accepted, so they got ready and they left their shared house. What Tibarn hadn’t told him – he hadn’t looked out at the window so he hadn’t noticed it – was that it was snowing; it wasn’t too much but just enough to create a magical atmosphere around them that suited well that season.

 

He should’ve worn his gloves, but he had decided against it and now his hands were freezing, so he was keeping them both inside the pockets of the white jacket he was wearing – Tibarn once joked that with that on they were going to lose him with all that snow around one day or another, and Reyson had lightly smacked his arm for that, which made the other  burst into laughter, but Reyson was smiling too.

 

Tibarn reached for one of his hands and he squeezed it. He was so warm, how?

Thinking about it, he had always been a living radiator for some reasons, which can be a pain during summer, but during winter it was the best thing ever, and Reyson had made sure to never waste such an opportunity, as he would always cling on him to warm up whenever he needed it.

 

\- Wait, Tibarn! -, he exclaimed, getting back to reality.

\- What? -, the other asked.

\- We’ll tear off the pocket like this! -, Reyson exclaimed, and for some reason Tibarn found his worries funny.

They weren’t born from nothing, though, as something similar had actually happened once, but it wasn’t with that jacket; they were holding hands like that and _strap_ , the pocket was ripped off.

He was so embarrassed when he asked Leanne if she could mend it – he didn’t want to throw the whole jacket away just for that incident – but she chuckled and she told him that she found the whole thing really adorable. At least one of them did; Tibarn on the other hand found it hilarious.

From that day holding hands inside pockets had been off limits; he should’ve considered to do that earlier actually, considering how big Tibarn’s hands had always been.

 

Tibarn smirked at him. He seemed amused.

\- Sure -, he said then, shrugging, - I can always leave your hand dead cold… -.

\- You know what? -, Reyson interrupted him, - You can leave it there, but no sudden movements or else it’s gonna tear up like that time… -.

\- Yes sir! -, the other replied, mocking a military salute with his free hand, and Reyson rolled his eyes, even though he was always amused when he did that, or when he called him “His Majesty”. It made him feel good and he loved the mischievous shadow in his eyes when he did it; it made him look like a kid again, always ready to prank somebody and always getting in trouble.

 

He couldn’t help but to look at those times with fond eyes. He really missed them, but the present wasn’t that bad either.

Tibarn squeezed his hand.

Yeah, definitely not bad at all.

 

\- So -, Reyson said, after a moment of quiet, - Why did you want to do this? -.

\- What? I’m not allowed to take my boyfriend out for a walk? -, Tibarn asked, perplexed by that question.

\- I just thought that it was a bit out of the blue, that’s all -, the other said.

Not that Tibarn had to have any particular reason for wanting to do something with him, but he felt like there was something more, something that he couldn’t quite grasp, to that story.

\- I just thought you could enjoy some fresh air -, Tibarn replied, - And I wanted to take advantage of the fact that you didn’t get sick this year -.

 

Yeah, Reyson’s immune system wasn’t the best and he always got sick during winters… well, he always got sick in general.

Thinking about it, that walk outside had the potential to be his death sentence, but Reyson felt it was worth it because he was having a really good time and he loved the atmosphere surrounding him, and he loved even more the fact that he could experience all of that with Tibarn by his side.

 

He nodded. There was no need to say anything, but he felt Tibarn’s eyes on him.

He met his gaze and he smiled, letting him know that it was all right. Tibarn smiled back.

Seeing him like that, Reyson couldn’t help himself and, with his free hand, he gently dragged Tibarn into a kiss. It wasn’t much, just a quick peck on his lips, but he felt the other’s grin getting larger when he did that.

 

 

They kept wandering through the city without any particular destination in mind.

At some point Reyson suggested to get inside a bar; he needed a pause from all that cold air.

Tibarn accepted his request – he said he was starting to feel cold too, but Reyson suspected that was a lie just to accommodate him – and they got inside the first open local they found.

They had never been there, but it was nice. It was small, but cozy and, the most important thing, it was warm, maybe a bit too warm, but Reyson welcomed the change with a sigh of relief.

They found a free table on the right and they sat there; they weren’t out of their jacket yet that a waitress had already approached them asking if they wanted the menus.

\- Yes, please -, Reyson replied, and the waitress smiled at them and she walked away.

 

\- Well that was fast -, Tibarn commented as he finally slipped out of his jacket.

Reyson nodded.

\- Let’s try to remember this place then -, he said, then he looked up at the other and he noticed something.

He was wearing a t-shirt, just a plain t-shirt, and nothing else.

\- How are you not freezing to death like that?! -, he exclaimed, maybe a bit too loudly because a few people from the other tables turned around to look at him, and he immediately put a hand over his mouth, ashamed.

\- How are you not freezing to death? -, he repeated then, but his voice was a mere whisper that time.

Tibarn looked at him and smirked.

\- You really wanna know? -, he said, and it was in that moment that Reyson realised he’d made a big mistake.

\- Because I’m too _hot_ -.

 

Reyson didn’t say anything. He just slapped his hand on his forehead – maybe with a bit too much force than he had originally planned – and he shook his head.

Of course Tibarn was going to go for that, how foolish of him for having fallen for it.

But well, he wasn’t completely wrong: with all those muscles it was impossible for him to get cold. Reyson kind of envied him.

 

\- Very funny, Tibarn -, he commented, trying to keep an unimpressed face.

\- Also I have to show off these babies somehow -, the other added, flexing one arm with a cocky attitude.

If only he wasn’t right Reyson would’ve smacked him – even though he knew he was gonna hurt more himself than Tibarn. He did look good with that t-shirt on…

\- Show off -, Reyson muttered, hiding a smile behind his hand.

Tibarn smirked.

\- But you like it -, he retorted, and Reyson couldn’t bring himself to deny that.

Thankfully the waitress arrived and brought them the menus, so they had other things to think about and they dropped that topic.

 

\- Have you decided what to take? -, Tibarn asked while he was still scanning through the pages to find something that could interest him.

\- I think I have -, Reyson replied, pensively, - I like this hot cocoa with marshmallows from the second page -.

\- Ugh, that’s so sweet I feel sick just thinking about it -.

Reyson shot Tibarn an ugly glare.

\- Well, I like it -, he just said, and with that he made the other chuckle.

\- I know you do, no need to get so defensive about it -, he said, and Reyson recognized the way he was looking at him.

It was the “I can’t believe how cute you are” look. Part of Reyson hated it, because he wasn’t cute – to which Tibarn usually replied that him denying it made him even cuter – but part of him also felt good knowing that the other thought that about him. It made him feel warm inside.

 

\- So, have _you_ chosen? -, Reyson asked then.

\- I think I’ll take just an espresso -, Tibarn stated, making the other roll his eyes.

\- Really? Just an espresso? -, he said, - C’mon, keep me company! -.

\- Ordering hot chocolate in a cold winter day is probably the most unmanly thing I can think of -, Tibarn stated, but then he looked at Reyson and he sighed, - But I guess I’ll do as you say, Your Majesty -.

Reyson smiled.

\- Good -.

 

They didn’t have to wait too much for the waitress to bring them their orders, and now they were happily sipping hot cocoa from their respective mugs. Reyson had burned his tongue in the process but it wasn’t a big deal: the chocolate was sweet and the marshmallows delicious. He couldn’t have asked for a better chocolate.

Tibarn didn’t take long to finish – he never took too long to eat or drink anything – and, when Reyson looked up at him, he burst into laughter.

\- What? -, Tibarn asked, looking at the other quizzically, and Reyson couldn’t help but to laugh even harder now, so much that he had to put down the mug on the table in fear that he would spill it on himself.

\- I didn’t know you were growing a moustache -, he managed to say once he was able to calm down.

Tibarn furrowed his brow; obviously he hadn’t understood what Reyson meant. Then the revelation hit him and he quickly wiped off the chocolate from his face with a napkin, which made Reyson laugh even more.

\- Yeah, laugh at me -, the other muttered, but he didn’t really look upset or anything similar.

 

\- Did I look good at least? -, he asked then, and Reyson smirked.

\- Yes, very good -, he joked, - You should actually grow one, it would suit you quite well -.

\- If you continue like this I’ll grow one for real -, Tibarn jokingly menaced, and Reyson couldn’t help but to grimace just thinking about it. He’d look terrible.

Tibarn laughed at his disgust. It was good; he would die rather than grow a moustache. Maybe a beard one day, but definitely not a moustache.

 

They paid for the chocolate and, after putting everything on again, they left the bar, not without thanking the waitress for her excellent service.

Reyson shivered once they were in the open again. He’d gotten used to the local’s temperature and he had forgotten that it was so cold outside.

Tibarn noticed it and he put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He was still so warm.

\- Better? -, he said then, and he was looking so smug while doing it, but Reyson smiled nonetheless.

\- Definitely -, he replied.

 

 

They walked some more until they stumbled upon a small park.

It seemed pretty crowded, but they still walked through it. Reyson looked around and he saw many children playing in the snow; they all looked so happy: some of them were having a competition on who was making the better snowman, others were having snow fights, others were just strolling around chanting and laughing. The air was full of laughter and happy voices.

Reyson couldn’t help but to smile looking at them, even though that view was also making him sad.

 

He didn’t even realise he’d stopped until Tibarn lightly shook him, asking:

\- What’s wrong? -.

\- Uh… nothing -, Reyson muttered, but of course the other didn’t buy it not even for a second.

\- Is there something bothering you? -, he insisted.

Reyson shook his head.

\- No… -, he said, - It’s stupid, don’t worry about it -.

Tibarn was still looking at him and Reyson felt even smaller under that gaze. He didn’t want to worry him like that because really, it was a stupid thing; there wasn’t any need to make a big deal about it.

 

They remained like that for a while, then Reyson sighed.

\- Fine, you win -, he muttered. He’d never been able to resist Tibarn for too long.

\- So what is it? -, the other asked.

\- It’s just… -, Reyson started, moving his gaze to the kids again, - It makes me feel a bit bad that I’ve never experienced anything like this -.

He paused, then he continued:

\- I was always sick, so the less I got out of the house, the better. Sometimes I tried to join Leanne or Rafiel but dad never let me -.

\- Yeah… I remember that every time I asked ol’ Lorazieh if you could get down to play, he always said that you couldn’t -, Tibarn commented.

\- Exactly! -, Reyson exclaimed, - I don’t fault him of course, I mean it’s still true that I get sick often, but I would’ve loved to stay outside even just for a moment. You have no idea how many times I had to watch the others play from my window… It made me feel left out -.

 

As he kept talking he hadn’t realised Tibarn wasn’t with him anymore until he felt something cold hitting him on the face.

It was… snow.

As soon as he got that out of his face – now he was freezing – he yelled a loud “what the hell?” and as soon as he heard Tibarn laughing, he really started to want to strangle him.

 

\- What was that about?! -, Reyson insisted.

\- Well, you never got the chance to play in the snow before -, Tibarn said, and Reyson noticed that he was making another snow ball while he talked, - So I thought that you could experience it now -.

He threw the ball at him, but this time Reyson was ready to dodge it, even though it seemed like the other had thrown it with less strength than before.

Still, was he crazy? Acting like children in a place full of people like that… Also what if they accidentally hit someone else?

 

Reyson smirked, hurrying up making a snow ball which he then threw at Tibarn, and he successfully hit him right on the chest.

As they started that sort of snow ball fight, laughing together like two children, Reyson couldn’t help but to feel happier and happier.

Sure, he was still feeling a bit sad that he didn’t have memories of something similar from when he was younger, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make some new ones now, even with Tibarn, actually, _especially_ with Tibarn.

 

Going out that day had been a great idea after all.


End file.
